Naruto: Fairy Tale Mash Up
by Tsuki-chan34
Summary: The Naruto crew have been introduced and are involved a mix of different fairy tales combined. SasuxOC NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

_Sasuke's POV_

Music was blasting out from the P.A system here at school. It was one of those days where you practically got to do nothing. Yet today felt like something different might happen.

Naruto was at my left side talking with Shikamaru and Kiba. We were sitting outside at a bench under some shade. I leaned back resting my arms behind me. "Are you even listening teme?" Naruto poked me in the arm checking to see if I was alright. I waved him off.

"Of course. I'm listening you idiot." I gave him a glare which made Naruto narrow his eyes a bit. It looked like he was doubting me. Whatever. This idiot always forgets about not long after.

It seemed like there was crowd forming near the front of the school. Weird, that's definitly not normal at all. Naruto seemed to notice too seeing he got up with Shikamaru and Kiba and went over to see what was going on. I just stayed put not caring. I leaned back closing my eyes.

All that could be heard where people chattering away about whatever it was. One voice seemed to get my attention. It was one I didn't recognize at all. So that means we have a new student here. "Hey teme come over here!" Naruto called out.

Great so now I had to see what was up. I sighed then got up opening my eyes and placed my hands in my pockets. Then I went over to where Naruto stood in the crowd. "What's going on Naruto?" It was kinda hard to see from this spot. "We have a new student here! Apparently it's a girl."

Naruto pushed through the crowd dragging me along to get a closer look. We were able to get a sustable distance to see a girl with red or pink hair? Must be a mix then. Same color of eyes as the hair, pale skin, looked pretty short in my opinion and well wasn't that bad of a dresser for a girl. Her outfit was better then many of the other girls going here.

Haru's POV

Why must people crowd around me? I wish someone could help me get out of here, possibly for the best alive. I tried to answer as many questions before I felt a hand grab my arm and tugged me away. Thank god!

Finally getting out of the crowd, the hand that was holding onto me let go. I turned around to see who was the person who saved me. It was a boy who saved me? Well he didn't look like one of the guys who were perverted or anything. Though he looked very familiar to me though.

"What? No thank you?" He said which snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Thanks for getting me out of there. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to get out of there." I laughed a bit nervously. Though his eyes went from a hard kind of emotion that was hidden to a slightly softer side. The response I get was a grunt though.

Yup he seemed really familiar. "You should head to class. I bet you don't want to be late." He turned and walked away. Alright then.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any songs mentioned.**

"I-Ino y-your dragging H-Haru too fast.." Hinata said while Ino was dragging Haru across the whole school towards the cafeteria. Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari were following behind yet trying to catch up with the two girls. "Ino we have lots of time for you to introduce me to everyone that you know. Can we at least wait for the others? They are pretty behind." Haru said while trying to keep the same pase.

Ino stopped making Haru stumble slightly before gaining balance and sighed. "Good point fire hair." Haru sweat dropped slightly. "I told you my name is Haru not fire hair."

"Whatever. Hurry up girls I really want to get all of us together." Ino yelled at the three as they were able to finally catch up. "Give us a break Ino. Plus it's Haru's first day, let her relax a bit." Ten-Ten complained when they caught up.

Haru arranged my headphones around her neck then took out her iPod to place some music on. She placed Die Young by Kesha. The girls smiled at her. "Turn it up!" Haru did then all of them started singing while walking to the cafeteria.

People were looking at the group like they were crazy, yet they didn't care. The girls walked over to a table where Ino's friends were at. One of the boys was Ino's boyfriend after seeing the two hug and kiss for a moment. Haru turned down the music a bit when Ino was ready to introduce Haru to them.

"Everyone this is the new transfer student Haru. Haru that's Sai my boyfriend, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Choji,Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara and Rock Lee. Obviously you know the girls now Haru."

Haru was glad that Ino actually used her name for once instead of fire head. It was weird since it didn't really seem catchy. She waved to the group of boys when they all said hello to her. Then there was a couple of head nods from one boy who was Neji possibly. The other boy who also nodded was the one Haru was saved by from the big crowd this morning. So that meant his name was Sasuke is she remember properly the order Ino went by.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all." Haru gave a small smile toward them. One guy with a strange hair cut wearing mostly green stood up and took Haru's hand. "It is such a big pleasure to meet you. A youthful bloomed flower is what you are definitly." She blinked a bit and jerked her hand away from him creeped out now. "Umm, thanks? Rock Lee right?"

His cheeks burned a bright red. "Yes that's right youthful flower." Haru inched from him and was behind TenTen using her like a sheild and to block him out.

"Anyways... Since it's a Friday, I was thinking we all hang out at the beach since school is out today. What do you guys think?" Ino suggested to her friends. "Awesome!" Naruto yelled out then bursted a out a big smile on his face. "Hell yeah Ino I'm there!" Some of the others said. "Alright it's settled then. After school we all meet at the beach!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

It was after school finally. Most of the gang have met up at the beach all changed into their swimsuits and were now setting up everything in the area they found the best. All the guys were of course shirtless and wearing trucks. Well except for Lee who just felt like wearing a speedo.

Hinata wore a one piece swimsuit along with a short sleeve hoodie. She stuck close to Tenten who was wearing a bikini that was lavender along with swim shorts that were blue. She had her hair down with two braids this time instead of her usual style with the buns. Temari was with the two girls wearing a red bikini with her hair down. She placed on hand on her hip as she scanned the area.

"Did anyone see Ino and Haru yet?" She asked. Everyone shook their head unsure themselves. She sighed and went to help Kankuro and Gaara set up the volleyball net.

Not long after Ino finally showed up with a smile along with her energetic energy. She kept her hair in a ponytail and had a white bikini along with a blue swimsuit short skirt. "Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have a little surprise to show to explain for the wait."

She turned around and pulled Haru from behind. "Tada! We had to do a little shopping for her since she didn't have anything to wear for the beach."

Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba had their mouths wide open from the sight. Neji and Gaara didn't really seem to care while Kankuro couldn't help but stare at her body. Sasuke was staring slightly too but he caught himself and looked away before anyone would notice. Hinata, Tenten and Temari were kinda surprised too.

Haru blushed brightly from their reaction then scratched her cheek nervously. "I kinda had to make Ino compromise to this since the stuff she choice were kinda not me." Her hair was in a braid on the side with a purple flower clip above where the braid started and between her bangs. She wore a pastel red bikini along with a pink purple mix kind of color wrap that was around her waist.

Ino laughed at everyone's reaction. "Yeah it's true. Anyways...Let the fun begin!" Everyone placed their fists up in the air with smiles and yelled yeah before going off to do whatever they wanted first.

There was a volleyball match that was starting up now, couple of people went to swim and others just relaxed on a towel getting some sun. Haru went to take a walk near the water line on the sand. The cool water brushed along her feet which she enjoyed since it was pretty warm out.

After a while of walking, she had some strange feeling she was either being watched or followed. Haru stopped for a moment then turned her head to find a huge group of guys following right behind her. Many of them probably had many perverted thoughts going on in their minds. These guys must be from her school since she recognized many faces. Could it be now she had fan boys?

Haru stood there a bit longer before she started running off trying to get rid of them. The girls looked to see what was going and noticed the big crowd following Haru. Ino and Temari laughed, "Someone has a big fan club now."

It took awhile to finally get away. Haru went to the other side of a cliff not far off where her friends were at. She found a spot to hide and waited for a bit to make sure there was no more. When the minutes were up, she considered it clear and got out sighing in relief. "Man that was crazy."

She was about to lean against the huge rock until someone covered her eyes and grabbed her from behind. This alarmed her greatly and started moving trying to get out of the grip before she gave kneed the person behind really hard and used her feet to trip him. When the person released, Haru moved away quickly blinking a bit to clear her vision. Then she turned around to see who the attacker was.

It was someone she knew. Her face went a bit pale when she noticed it was Sasuke Uchiha she just brought down. That went to the side when her face returned to normal then got red a bit from anger. "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at him while Sasuke rubbed the spot he got hit before getting up. He had a smirk on his face slightly amused by this.

"To see how you would handle those fan boys you have now." He placed his hands in his pockets of the navy blue trucks he wore. "Really? You could obviously see that I could handle the problem myself perfectly fine!" Her cheeks puffed out a bit while she crossed her arms.

Sasuke kinda found himself staring at her again. He shook his head and walked up to her. He bent down slightly with the same smirk on his face close to Haru's angry yet very cute face. There was something about this girl that he found himself attracted to. So it was best to some advantages to tease her. "Well then princess. We'll see the next time your in trouble, how about it?"

Haru took a step back and nodded. "Fine!" She turned around and stopped away. That guy just all of a sudden wants to get on her nerves. Well then maybe he was different compared to what she thought was an okay guy.

"Hey Haru! Want to play with us?" Ino said standing with the others at the volleyball court they made. Haru shook her head,"Nah maybe later Ino! I just want to swim right now!" "Okay suit yourself!" Ino replied back then got Sai to play instead.

Haru took off the wrap she had around her waist and placed it with her things along with the flower clip. She went to water then dove in making a slightly big _splash_ sound. The water helped calm her down and clear her thoughts.

Hours later, everyone had cleaned up and gather their things. They all changed into something comfortable after drying off. Naruto and Sasuke gathered lots of drift wood, sticks, broken branchs and brought a couple of logs for the group to sit on. Kiba and Lee setting up the area for the fire. Then when everything was set up Neji started the fire. Though Kankuro, Gaara and Temari had to go home early since they had to go on a family trip tomorrow. Shino also had left to go check up on his bug collection.

The rest sat around the fire roasting marshmellows and ate hamburgers while talking about what had been going on at school. They wanted to have Haru informed for when second semester starts in September. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Haru-chan?" Naruto suggested. The others went quiet and looked over at her.

She blinked and pointed at herself. "Um...Well what do you want to know about me?" Naruto placed his hand under his chin thinking. He snapped when one came in mind. "How did you end up here in Konoha?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned.**

"Well to be honest I was told to come live here for my protection for some reason. No ever really told me why so I live on my own in a small house. Before I was living with my grandparents but they died a year ago." Haru said looking down at the sand as the light from the fire danced off her hair.

They all stared at her for a brief moment before Naruto broke the silence. "So your living on your own also? Don't worry Haru-chan! I'm kinda in a similar situation. My parents died a few years ago from being to sick. So I'm living on my own also." He hugged her tightly then let go. Haru looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright let's put some music up to cheer everyone up!" Ino declared and blasted the radio Kiba brought. Everyone stared chatting away and laughing enjoying themselves.

_The next day..._

Haru was sleeping in her room wanting to get as much sleep. Yesterday was a lot of fun. Luckily now was summer vacation. She had lots of time to catch up on what she had missed during the year. It was around nood when her cellphone beeped.

Someone must of texted her seeing as the sound woke her up. Haru sat up rubbing her eyes a bit then reached over to her phone to see who it was.

_From: Ino_

_Heeeeeeeey. Wanted to know if you wanted to join a band with us?_

Haru blinked a bit rereading the message once again. "A band? I guess." She replied back her answer. Her cell beeped again.

_From: Ino_

_Awesome! Meet us around 2 at the cafe!_

She sighed seeing it was only two hourse away. Getting out of bed, she eat some cereal then took a shower. Afterwards she got dressed. She wore some purple shorts with a chain hanging on the side. A black shirt with a sleeveless light grey hoodie, a couple of bracelets on her left arm and long black converse shoes with colored skulls going around. She left her hair down then grabbed her phone and wallet before heading out.

Ino was with Hinata, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke? Great, another day being near him. Haru waved hi to them and smiled. "Hey guys. Am I late or something?"

"Nope your on time! We were here earlier. Let's start this meeting." Ino smiled as all of them sat down at a table and ordered something to drink.

"Alright so I signed us up for this big concert/competition. It's pretty cool because the winning group gets money and a record. So what I'm thinking is that we do our best to get that first prize! Now as for positions, I'm manager. Hinata said she plays bass guitar so she's playing that. Naruto is drums and Sasuke is electric guitar. As for you Haru, do you sing?" Ino asked looked over at her.

The other three looked at her also with curious looks. Haru quietly drank her ice tea before looking up to see them practically staring her down. "I do sing a little. Though it's been years since I've sung." Ino had an evil smile. "Well...I did book a practice room for us. Let's see how well you do sing then." Haru gulped a bit.

Arriving to the practice room, Ino went to find a song for Haru to sing. Sasuke smirked a bit as he leaned against the wall watching Haru carefully. "I can't wait to hear you sing Haru." She glared him before Ino popped out holding a CD. She placed it in the player and selected the song.

"Alright sing." Ino said with an evil smile. Haru sighed and started singing Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari.

_Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please_

_One that will never change, any day_

_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_

_My lovely person, hold me forever_

_You always tell me about your love for me_

_With serious words_

_I'll pretend to be strong, and, well, clarify_

_The philosophy that's marked me_

_With a deep breath, you whispered_

_A multi-coloured love message_

_Don't worry, I believe_

_Your words_

_Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please_

_One that will never change, any day_

_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_

_My lovely person, hold me forever_

_Don't force yourself to make that strange poker face_

_Your innocent face is fine_

_What matters to me_

_Is that you don't let go of my hand_

_In this small chest_

_My love for you is building up_

_Don't worry_

_I trust everything about you_

_A love song, over and over, in that voice of yours that I love_

_Give me that melody in front of me, forever_

_I want you to always be there when I turn around_

_My lovely person, stay by my side forever_

_Don't stop that love song, sing that eternal melody, please_

_In front of me, forever_

_Until my heart stops, until this time ends _

_Take in my feelings, full of love_

_Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please_

_One that will never change, any day_

_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_

_My lovely person, hold me forever_

When she finished singing, Haru looked up to find four surprised and dumbstruck looks. Naruto was practically blushing like crazy, Sasuke was pretty surprised himself while the two girls didn't know what to say.

Haru tilted her head to the side,"What's wrong guys? I was terrible huh?" She sighed and sat down. The four bursted all out at the same time. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT WAS SOOO AMAZING!" She fell back surprised at their reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or any of the songs. No guitars or tables were harmed in the making of this event.**

A couples of weeks have pasted as the band practiced almost every single day they had free. Now it came to the day of the competition/concert. There was roughtly 36 bands here. Before there was around 350 though it got cut down before this day. Around the area, 13 stages were up and ready. Each band would be sharing a certain stage.

Tsukiko was looking at the songs that were being played by the bands before them. There band was last so it had to be memerable. From what it looked like, many were doing some same songs and others their own songs. That was a good sign for. There wasn't any colaborations either.

That gave her a good idea. She hurried to the band's dressing room and bursted inside. "I have a good idea!" She had a huge smile and told them. Ino was pretty impressed and nodded liking it. "Alright. I'll go get the things, you guys go and change." They all left to do what they wanted to do.

An hour and a half later, it was almost time for their band to perform. Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were ready and got their instruments set up. The microphone was ready also for Tsukiko to use, yet she was no where in sight. Ino looked everywhere for her. "I can't find her anywhere and we suppose to be on soon."

The other sighed giving up and just got into position. They were all wearing cool and modernize clothing. The lights shone on them and the crowd looked over at their direction. The music started as someone was humming and vocalizing. The three looked confused at first before the platform underneath them rose as someone was appearing. Tsukiko had a wide smile holding a mic herself. The crowd was cheering.

_The unneeded meaning of start and end_

_To the disappearance of this soul_

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, goodbye_

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

_Outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light_

_From the inside of madness, goodbye_

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

Sasuke stood up to a mic knowing the song especially since this part was meant for a guy to sing. All the girls squealed and cheered even louder.

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot_

_iNSaNiTY_

_It's like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Dark? Light?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_iNSaNiTY_

Tsukiko looked at Sasuke slightly then turned her attention back to the crowd and went back to singing when he finished.

_sAnIty_

_Can't see the dark already_

_pUrIty_

_The days are longer_

_sAnIty_

_But that also must sink_

_"sAnIty"_

_... what is that?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_The corruption is continuing_

When they finished everyone was cheering so loud it was hard to hear the results that came in. It took a couple of moments for it to be silent then the announcer walked on the main stage holding a paper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time to annouce our winners! In third place is Mind. Second place is Green Slime." He paused for a moment to build up the suspense a little more. "And in first place is...iNSaNiTY!"

Hinata and Tsukiko were holding hands tightly before they both looked surprised at Naruto and Sasuke before squealing with joy. Ino went to accep the prize for them seeing they were still shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Man I still can't believe we won! That was a pretty good idea to use a collaboration song Tsukiko-chan." Naruto was smiling happily as he placed bags in the van. Tsukiko leaned against the van looking up at the sky for a while. "Mhm I guess it was huh?" She smiled at him.

Ino brought over all her bags to Naruto and Sasuke then held onto Sai's arm. "I'm so excited!" Sasuke looked at the big pile of bags. "We're not moving you know?" Ino shrugged and went inside the van with Sai. He was coming along as support. Tsukiko snickered a bit at Sasuke before heading into the van also. Sasuke gave her a look before putting the bags inside with the help of Naruto.

Hinata sat at the front of the van playing around with her thumbs nervously. _I-I can't believe I-I a-am going on a t-t-trip with N-Naruto-kun._ She was blushing from the thought. Tsukiko could see Hinata blushing from the side mirror and laughed a bit. She leaned forward to talk with her. "Hey Hinata, don't worry about anything on this trip. Everything will just be fine." She moved a bit closer to whisper. _"I'll keep a close on Ino to make sure doesn't set you and Naruto up." _Hinata laughed a bit nervously and smiled. "Thanks Tsukiko-chan."

Naruto and Sasuke got in the van finally finished. The back door was closed now and the driver took off taking them to the airport. When they arrived there, the bags were brought to the plane. They finished going through the check out process and gave the tickets before finding their seats inside the plane.

14 hours later...

Finally arriving to their destination, the gang walked out of the plane all tired from the long trip. Their bags were brought to a limo that was going to take them to the hotel they would be staying at. "I consider this more like a luxury. I've never rode in a limo before." Tsukiko mumbled as she got in.

The driver took them to the hotel. It was probably one of the tallest buildings here. Lights glowed around it as if it was a show going on in the evening sky. Tsukiko and Hinata stared out the window surprised. "Woooow." They said in unison. The others just laughed at the two which cause them to blush slightly from embarrasement.

After 15 minutes, the limo pulled up in front of big golden colored french doors of the big hotel. Three servants were standing there. Two were on either side of the doors and one walked up to the limo and opened the door for them. He bent down slightly as a welcoming atmosphere surrounded them. The bags from the back were unloaded as the six friends exited the slick black limo.

Everyone was practically awake at this point amazed at what was going to happen with them. "Please follow as I will escort you to the penthouse." Another one of the servants said with a charming smile before leading the way. Naruto looked at the others seeing them follow the guy. "Wait? That's like the top floor!" He went to catch up with them.

They were brought to the top floor and stood before the door which on the other side was the penthouse. "This is crazy!" Ino said as she was the one who opened the door to reveal a wonderful, well furnished room. "I think this more like a dream." Tsukiko said walking in before having an evil smile. "Dibs on the biggest room suckers!" She laughed and went to search for that room.

"Hey! Not fair Tsukiko!" Ino called to her and laughed. "Is too!" She replied back from upstairs. Naruto laughed at her childish act and Sasuke just smirked. The others went to choose their rooms after Tsukiko found the biggest one of course. Afterwards they unpacked before relaxing in the living room downstairs.

Tsukiko lingered around in the kitchen hungry. She found a big cake sitting in the fridge with a note on top of the container. Reading the note, a smile formed on her face. "Hey guys! There's a congrates cake for us!" She called out to them as she took it out and placed it on the counter. Then got plates from the cabinet above her head and forks from the drawer. She took out a nice sharp cake cutting knife and started cutting pieces from the others. "Really a cake? Awesome!" Naruto said and went to the kitchen first followed by the others.

While they all ate some cake, a knock at the door was heard. Sasuke went to answer the door. "What?" He asked somewhat annoyed as he opened the door to find a guy leaning against the frame with a smile. "Well wasn't that a nice greeting." Ino and Hinata looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see who it was before the both blushed deeply trying to hold in loud squeals. "It's-it's-it's Koji Ryota!" Ino managed to say trying to not faint.

The male laughed at the two girls reaction. "Seems like I have fan girls in this band." He walked past Sasuke who just glared at him. "I just wanted to come see and meet the new band. As these two girls obviouis know, I'm Koji Ryota from Kurai Arashi." A sound of crashing came from the kitchen. It sounded like a couple of pots and pans fell. They all went to see what was going on.

"Naruto give that back!" Tsukiko yelled at Naruto who was holding a plate with a big piece of cake. "You have to come and get it." He teased keeping it away from her. Ino and Hinata sweat-dropped slightly seeing the situation. "Naruto give it." Tsukiko growled as she grabbed on to his wrist with the plate of cake. Koji laughed at the two which made Naruto stop not recoginizing that kind of laugh before at first. He looked over at the newcomer as his jaw dropped. "No way."

Tsukiko gave an evil smile taking advantage of the moment and snatched the plate of cake from Naruto. She picked up the fork and started eating happily once again. Koji took a look at Tsukiko with a curious look. It was almost like he knew her from somewhere. Bring back his attention to the group he smiled a charming kind of smile. "Welcome to the music industry everyone. On behalf of the company I have come to say congrats on winning that competition."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto. Just noticed I put the wrong name for Haru. It's not Tsukiko it is still Haru. Sorry for the confusion for you guys. **

Everyone sat down on the big sofa in the living room with Koji. Haru kept her distance from him. She had a strange feeling about this guy so it was best not to get to close at first. She was on her third piece of cake. Hinata and Ino were on either side of him as the three boys sat across from him. Haru looked at his appearence seeing if it would give off any memory or trigger of a meeting.

Koji was pretty tall, around 5'11 at most. His brown hair was somewhat messy even though it wasn't that long. He had dark velvet purple eyes which not that many people had. At the moment he was wearing some dark grey jeans with a blue short-sleeve shirt, regular black and white sneakers and had a small silver chain necklace on.

Haru sat on the bean bag chair with her legs crossed after placing the plate in the sink. "So why don't you guys introduce yourself seeing as I did so alread." Koji said leaning his arm back on the edge on the top of the sofa. Hinata and Ino giggled a bit like fangirls as they couldn't believe he was actually here right now.

"I'll go first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the drummer of the band."

"Sasuke Uchiha...Electric guitar and sometimes singing the male part of the song."

"Ino Yamanaka, manager of the band. That's Sai my boyfriend. He's just here to support us."

"H-H-Hinata Hyuuga, b-bass guitar."

A small pause lead to awkward silence. A bit of music could be heard from Haru's earphones. She was busy playing a game on her iPod before she felt stares. Sasuke took away her earphones and iPod sighing a bit. "Introduce yourself and join the conversation or no iPod."

Haru puffed her cheeks slightly and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm Haru Akemi, lead singer of the band." She held her hand out for her iPod from Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow then smirked keeping it away from her. Her eyes narrowed then snached it from him when he wasn't looking and stuck her tongue out at him.

Koji watched the two careful and laughed afterwards. "You look like a pretty interesting girl Haru. I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." Haru looked over at him with her light red and pink mixed colored eyes. "Mabye some other time buddy. It's getting pretty late and I would like to get some sleep from the long day. Good bye and good night to you. See you guys in the morning."

The next day...

Ino and Sai had woken up early and headed to explore the city for a bit. Hinata woke up not long after they had left and joined Naruto and Sasuke to do some shopping. That only left Haru who was still sleeping. She moved around in her bed before her cellphone ringing loudly. Haru jumped up waking up and fell out of bed hitting her back on the floor.

She got up and picked up her phone answering it while rubbing her back. "Heeellllooo?" She mumbled and groaned in pain. "I thought it would a good time to finally wake you up Haru." Sasuke said on the other line with a hint of smirking. Haru sighed closing her phone then got up stretching. "What an annoying jerk. He should go find someone else to bug."

Haru got ready and ate breakfast before heading out. They didn't have to meet the producers until tomorrow which was good. Best to relax today before they have to work. She was humming to herself as she walked in the streets noticing there wasn't really any cars driving by during the day.

Foot steps followed behind and the shadow of the figure behind took shape of a male. A low chuckle came from the male when Haru stopped. "There people in this world who would consider this to be stalking." She commented and turned to face Koji who was smiling and had his hands in his pockets. "Now now. No need to assume I was stalking you. I just happened to notice you from a small shop. Plus I wanted to surprise you, but the surprise is ruined I guess." Haru rolled her eyes before turning with her back facing him and continued walking.

Sasuke was standing outside a store waiting for Naruto and Hinata to finish shopping in there. He watched people walk by minding their own business. For a moment he thought he just saw Haru with Koji. He scanned around once again and looked at the two closely this time. It was the two after all and that didn't make him happy at all. Hinata was the first to walk then Naruto. "Hey Naruto. I'm going to check up on Haru alright?" Naruto tilted his head to the side surprise and shrugged. "Alright."

Koji walked by Haru staring ahead. Silence sat between the two for awhile. "I'm surprised you still haven't recognized me yet. That hurts pretty bad you know that?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't know you at all. Not even as a celebrity."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

"What are you talking about Koji?" Haru asked him in a serious tone. Just before he could answer, his cellphone rang in his pocket. Koji took it out, opening it and placing it near his ear walking further up so he could talk.

Haru's eye twitched slightly before she turned to look at Sasuke. Of course he disappeared again. _Seriously._ _Talk about knowing two big jerks. _She sighed before stopping at an ice cream stand. "One chocolate strawberry mix please." The man got out a waffle cone and placed a big scoop of the flavour. "That will be $1.50."

She nodded getting the amount and handed it over before getting her ice cream. "Thanks." Was all that came out before she started eating the ice cream slowly. "I guess you didn't want to get me one." Koji said walking back to her with a smile.

"Says the one who pretty much left me for a phone call." Haru grumbled slightly.

"Well I have to go. Apparently the studio needs me. Maybe later we could go catch a movie?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me think about. Hmm never. Good bye." Haru turned around and left him. Now she had a bone to pick with Sasuke for ditching her. "Another wise guy I have to deal with great."

Somewhere in a mall not far from where the gang stayed, everyone was there including Sasuke. Weird how he was able to get there pretty fast. At least she could have a little chat with him now. Ino and Hinata were at store looking at different outfits while the guys stood a few feet from the store talking.

"Hey Uchiha! Why did you ditch me with the guy?" Haru slightly yelled as she got closer. It didn't matter that people were staring unsure of what was going on. This better embarrase him. Normally he would of stayed especially if Koji was around her.

"Lower your voice. People will think you're crazy." Sasuke said calmly like usual. Haru walked right up to him. "For your information. I. Don't. Care. You left me with Koji after he answered his phone. He is weird. Apparently he knows me, it's like is a stalker or something!" She took a breather composing herself.

His response was only a raise of an eyebrow and a shrug. He placed his hands in the pockets of his vest like black hoodie. "Not like it was more than a minute any way. Besides Naruto texted me not long after that guy got his call and said he needed some help before we came to the mall. Ino and Hinata just hit the first store their in right now."

Haru inspected him a bit trying to see if he was lying or not. It was hard to tell since there was no emotion showing visually on his face or in his eyes where it should normally show. "Fine! But this is only a warning to not ditch me again." Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to listening to Naruto and Sai's conversation. She sighed a bit and went to join Ino and Hinata inside the store.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto.**

Walking out of a store with Hinata, Haru's cellphone vibrated in her pocket. Someone must be calling her. Taking it out she responded. "Hello?"

"Ah good. Haru, I'm Youmori Kimino. The producer for your band's album. I got the number from the information you gave for the show. Tell your band friends to meet with me in an hour. There's a surprise waiting for you guys." The man on the other line said. From the sound of his voice, he must of been smiling.

"Uumm alright. Bye" Haru said before the dialing sound went off. She closed her phone staring at it for a moment. "W-who w-was it, H-Haru-chan?" Hinata asked looking at her.

"Well apparently it's our band's producer. He told me to tell the others to meet him in an hour at the studio. There's a surprise waiting? Something like that." Haru said slipping the cell back in her pocket.

The two went to the others who were chatting away of course. "Hey guys. I just a call from out producer for the band and he told me to tell you guys to meet up with him at the studio. He says that he has a surprise waiting for us there."

Naruto perked when he heard her mention a surprise. "Aw sweet! I wonder what it is?" The others were surprised by this also and nodded. They all left the mall, first dropping off their stuff then headed to the studio.

When they arrived, there was an office in the middle with a couple of secretaries sitting there taking different phone calls. Walking up to one that just finished a phone call, Naruto was the one who walked out from the group and stood near the desk.

"Um excuse? Me and my friends were told to come here by a Youmori Kimino." He told the young women with brown short hair with glasses.

She examined them for a bit before nodding. "Ah yes the new band. Kimino-sama is waiting for you guys in the recording room on the third floor." She gestured for them to take the elevator that was a couple of feet from the desk. "Thanks!" Naruto said smiling before they all went inside the elevator and went to the third floor.

By the time they got up to the third floor, Kimino was standing there waiting for them. "Welcome to Hoshinozuwa Studios! You guys must be the band. I am your producer for this record, Youmori Kimino. Follow me in the recording room. That is where the surprise is."

They followed the young man. He had slick black hair that was slightly spiky. His eyes were light brown. He was pretty tall. Today he was wearing some jeans with a button up short sleeve shirt.

Entering the recording room, there was another person inside sitting near the booth playing with some tunes. When Haru walked in seeing the person, she stopped with an unhappy look. She kept her distance and stayed near the door ready to get out at any time.

"Koji here is going to say the surprise to you guys. Koji if you may." Kimino said as he sat down.

Koji smiled and stood up walking to the group. "I'm your surprise. I will be doing a duo with your lead singer, Haru." He looked over at her with a bigger smile. Haru tensed up. "Hell no. I refuse to work with this idiot. It's bad enough I deal with that idiot over there." She pointed at Sasuke who glared at her.

"It's a signed and done deal Haru, you can't refuse no matter what." Koji explained to her and shrugged. "Whatever. I can't wait to work on the song with you." He nodded to Kimino before leaving. Haru moved away from him and crossed her arms.

"What kind of song will it be Kimino-san?" Haru asked not liking the idea.

Kimino shrugged still unsure. "That's totally up to you and Koji. You guys can do a song or write one. You're gonna have to talk with him about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto.**

Haru was sipping an oreo milkshake walking with Hinata and Ino around the town after hearing the surprise. She had been zoning out from time to time. The guys went back to the hotel to relax and probably play video games or something like that.

The girls went over to the beach to see people dancing to music. A DJ was sitting in a panel mixing different tunes. "Oh sweet! Let's go dance girls!" Ino said smiling dragging them into the crowd.

Hinata and Haru were caught off guard as they were brought to the crowd. The song switched into a quick beat. Everyone started cheering and clapping their hands as they bodies swayed from side to side.

Haru didn't really like being in crowds. She carefully slipped out and took a deep breath. Hinata and Ino were somewhere hiden with the crowd now. They weren't at any place where is was possible to see fimiliar faces.

So for the time being, it was best to walk around on the beach. She went near the water line holding her shoes. The cool water rolled on her feet back and forth as the waves were carried calmly. It was soothing for sure. Her mind started to wander into deep thoughts.

What was she suppose to do with being paired up with Koji for a song? He hasn't contacted her in anyway yet. Then again is was still the same day. She must be stressing out for no reason. Then there was earlier when he mentioned something that could trigger something for her.

A small part of her memory had been lost in an accident a few years back. Since then, she was curious on what she lost. It was important though in her opinion.

No paying attention to her surroundings, someone bumped into her. Haru tumbled back slightly before returning to her normal balance. She looked up to glare at who it was.

A shirtless male stood before her rubbing the back of his head annoyed. That look was very fimiliar. What surprised her though was that he was wearing no shirt and that a huge girl of girls and women even were following him. There should be a sign saying 'We are creepy, but we think you're really hot.' Not catchy enough. She rubbed her temples slightly.

"Watched where you're going _Uchiha_." Haru hissed at him.

A smirk was all he could give when he saw it was Haru. "I should say the same for you _Mitsuhoshi._" That was the first time he ever called her by her last name.

"Whatever. You know you're fan club just keeps growing where ever you go?" Haru lifted an eyebrow and jerked her head slightly in the direction of the females oogling his muscular back.

A shrug came from him. Really? "Same for you FYI."

Haru tilted her head slightly before looking behind her too see a giant group of guys tailgating her every move.

"GET A LIFE YOU IDIOTS!" Haru yelled at them and scared them off.

"Yup just what I thought. You can handle them just fine. Then again here they come again." Sasuke chuckled slightly.

A huge crowd of guys started coming at her. Haru's eyes widen slightly from the scene. There was no way out of this one. In one swift movement, she was picked up bridal style by Sasuke. She was held close to his chest as he started running in the opposite direction. A small light blush made its way onto her cheeks from the situation.

A few miles later, the two were close to a small site of trees. They went in there quickly losing the group of males. Haru was set down gently by a huffing Sasuke. It must of been quite a workout.

"You didn't have to carrying me this far you know. I have two feet and legs to use also for running." Haru noted not looking in his direction.

"Hn."

Sasuke sat down near a tree and leaned against the truck. He slowly regained his breath and closed his eyes. Haru found a spot a good distance away from him.

Silence took place for quite a long time before Haru spoke up. "Do you have any family members?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her direction. "Just my older brother. My parents got murder when I was younger."

That shocked her somewhat when she heard him and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." A faint whisper came from her. He shook his head at her wanting to wave it off.

"No need to be. The guy got caught and went to jail. His probably dead by now since he was pretty old."

Her eyes lifted off from the ground looking at his face. They scanned throughly to see what his emotion was. Then it her that he didn't show emotions easily. A simple nod was her response and went back to looking at the ocean view. A gently breeze came by before Haru decided to get up.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. If you see the others and they ask just tell them." Haru said before walking off. It took awhile before she got out of the trees into the town.

The sun was slowly setting as the night sky slowly crept out. Street lights came on as she walked within a crowd of people. The way she was going was too long. Not long ahead was an alley which probably lead back to the hotel. Ducking past a few bodies quickly, Haru made it out then went into the alley.

It was vacant and kinda too quiet. Making her way as quickly as possible, a few foot step not far from her were made. Haru froze in place for a second. One thing slipped her mind. Alleys meant that gangs, thugs and creeps lurked around these places. She gulped nervous and went back to walking in the opposite direction from the foot steps hoping to not run into them.

Though it was not like she was unprepared or anything. She's been taken martial arts since a young age and was pretty strong. The problem was that once she starts fighting, it's kinda hard to stop her especially if they get her angry. There is only one way for her to stop fighting and that's only if she thinks about the time she got really beat up by this gang who are better than her.

"Well looky here boys. What did the cat drag in?" A deep male voice said sarcastically before chuckling. A few more chuckles or laughs were made behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto.**

Haru stopped when she heard the males. She turned around to face them. A wide toothy grin was shown on the leader's face. He looked like someone she knew, but from where?

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here? Shouldn't your boyfriend be here with you?" He said walking closer to her. He stopped right in front her and lifted her chin.

She jerked her head away from his hand and glared at him. "Don't touch me."

The guy grabbed her arms bringing her closer. "You don't know who you're messing with girl. I suggest you just be quiet." He motioned his group over. They nodded and walked to them.

They surrounded Haru as they grabbed certain parts of her body. She tried to lose grip slightly. It was no use. She yelped slightly when the leader tighten his grip on her wrists. There had to be some way out of this. Looking around at the corner of her eyes, she noticed that their stances weren't that stable. A good advantage to her there.

Slowing moving her legs, she kept an eye on the leader mostly to see what he would do. He was just standing there with a smirk on his face probably thinking what a stupid girl she was. An evil grin crept on her face as she quickly kicked his followers arms down. She twisted her arms than grabbed his arms instead turning him to the side before kicking him hard in the side and throwing him to the side.

"A tough cookie, huh? Just like that time a few years ago." The leader chuckled as he slowly got up.

Haru's eyes widen when he got up dusting his right arm. She was caught off guard and kicked in the stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach.

She got back up and continued to fight them. It took not longer than 10 minutes before her clothes were ripped badly and she was thrown against the wall bleeding. Haru spat some blood on the side before she coughed.

Foot steps came from her left side. Only it wasn't the walking kind of steps, it was the running kind. Haru didn't see who it was as her vision blurred a bit and fell to the side blacking out afterwards.

It took about 30 minutes later as Haru slowly came to again. Something was covering her back and it felt like she was being carried. Her head lifted up from where it rested and looked up to see the back of Sasuke's head. She was right about being carried within the streets of the town now.

"What the hell was wrong with your mind?" Sasuke angerly said when he felt her head move.

Haru blinked a bit before processing what he said. Her eyes narrowed at him even though he wasn't looking. "What do you mean what was wrong with my mind?" She asked with the same tone.

"You went into an alley which was pretty obvious that bad people would be there." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Now look at you. You're all beat up now. Not to mention your clothes are all teared up badly."

She blushed slightly as she bent back slightly to look at her clothes. He was right. They were ripped badly to wear skin and her bra was showing well. She went to leaning on his back to hide the rips. Good thing he covered her back with his sweater.

As they walked in silence, Haru had been looking down at the ground most of the time. "Thank you." She mumbled as she moved slightly moving her arms closer to her chest.

"Those guys back there, they knew you?" Sasuke asked.

"So you heard that part? Yeah, they do. A few years ago when I was junior high, I used to get in trouble a lot for fights against the guys. Those guys were in high school in the area I lived before moving to Konoha. One day I got challenged by them in a fight. One against five. Everyone was betting on me winning. Though I wasn't that good at martial arts back then which would explain why. Even now they are still better." She explained to him. Her eyes were slightly watery but she blinked them away.

It took a few moments before he could respond to that. "You're better than that."

They reached the hotel and went up to their room. Naruto and Sai were still there. Ino and Hinata must still be out at the beach concert. The two boys were racing against each other on a video game they were playing.

"Hey teme! What took so long?" Naruto asked when he heard the door.

"I took a long way for the run dobe." Sasuke replied before taking Haru upstairs to her room.

"Sure you did." He snorted back not bothering to look at him. He was too focused on wanting to beat Sai in the game.

Haru stayed quiet the whole time as they reached her room. She was seated down carefully, though she winced a bit in pain. Sasuke opened the door for her before letting her pass by. He walked in after to see if she need any help with anything.

"What are you doing?" She asked him when he closed the door.

"I'll be here to help with your wounds genius." He said leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

She shook her head and sighed. She was out of energy to argue with him now. She went over to the drawer filled with her pyjamas. After taking a pair out, Haru glared at Sasuke seeing that he was watching her every move like some creep.

"Turn around." She hissed at him. Sasuke smirked in return before turning now with his back facing her.

Haru had a small blush appear on her cheeks as she turned herself and got undress. A few winces and small yelps came from her. It went down after getting into some long dark blue pyjama pants and a black short sleeve shirt. She threw away her ripped clothes before heading to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. When she returned, she found Sasuke sitting on her bed.

"What?" He asked when he noticed come back out.

"Nothing."

She walked over to the bed and placed the first aid kit down. Sasuke helped get the wounds she could reach.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto.**

Weeks pass by now. Koji and Haru finally wrote their song after days of arguing on what to put for the lyrics. The concert had been done and everyone was relaxed.

The sad thing is that they had to go back to Konoha since school started after this weekend. What was worse is that they had to wear uniforms now. The principal decided it was the best after seeing many students dressing inapproriately.

All their things were packed up and sent downstairs to be placed in the limo. Haru finished changing into a pair of regular blue jeans with white sleeve less top and flip flops. She kept her hair down also. It caught her attention that it grew possibly an inch and a half longer. A knock at the door was made.

"Haru hurry up!" Ino said from the other side the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Haru said sighing a bit before getting out of the bathroom.

She hurried down to the lobby to find the others there already. A sweat drop appeared behind her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

-Back at Konoha-

It was around the afternoon when they got back. Nothing changed at all even though it felt like it did. Everyone said their good byes after being dropped off at their house idividually. Haru was the last one to be dropped off.

She brought all her bags to the front of the door. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and opened the front door. After bringing all of her bags inside she checked to see what mail she received over the break.

The weekend pasted and now it was Monday. The first day back at school. Well for Haru it was her first day technically.

Haru changed into the uniform that she recieved in the mail. It seemed that for girls it consisted of a white button up blouse, black pleaded skirt, black tie, white knee socks and black half inch heals. To add a special touch to her uniform, she placed a bracelet on that had a charm attached with a silver chain with the word INSIPIRATION in black on a silver oval plate.

A smile appear when she examined it. She always had this bracelet with her. It was almost like it was a part of her life. Noticing the time, Haru quickly brushed her teeth and hair leaving it down then grabbed an apple and her book bag. She slipped her shoes on holding the apple in her mouth as she juggled her keys in her hand as she walked out and locked the door behind her. Then she hurried off to school.

Finally arriving at school, Haru slowed down to a walk while finished her apple. She heard her name from a distance. Looking up, she could see Ino and Hinata were here before her. Ino was waving at her. Haru laughed a bit heading over to them.

"Hey Ino. Hey Hinata. Tenten and Temari not here yet?" Haru asked after greeting them.

"They just got here like a minute before you Haru. They went to place their stuff in their lockers. We told them we would wait here for you and meet up with them at TenTen's locker." Ino said.

The girls were all at Tenten's locker after Haru went to get the things she needed for the year. It looked like she had at least one class with them. Music and Advance Science with Hinata, English and Japanese with Ino, Gym and History with Tenten and Art and Advance Math with Temari. They headed to homeroom when first bell rang.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice said after entering. It was Naruto as everyone guessed.

"Hey Naruto." They all said.

Everyone Haru knew or met was in her homeroom. It was pretty in her opinion. They all exchanged information on what classes they had together until the teacher came.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto.**

The class got quiet as the teacher walked in. The teacher looked over at Haru and motioned for her to come up as well to give a proper introduction. Haru stood up and walked up front keeping her distance from the others.

The teacher cleared his throat grabbing their attention before starting. "Hello class. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your homeroom and history teacher for the year. Enough about me. It's time to let our two new students to introduce themselves."

Small whispers filled the room with curiousity. The second student walked in the class. Haru's eyes widen when she recognized him. Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke had noticed as well. Koji was also a new student. All the girls squealed at first glance.

"Quiet class!" Kakashi told them and they died down.

Koji smirked at Haru at first before he went first. He stood forward and gave a small bow. "My name is Koji Ryota. Please make this year go well and plenty of fun."

The girls all squealed again when he gave a charming smile towards them. It took a few minutes for them to be quiet after he took a seat in an empty seat. Haru's eye twiched at the scene. She shook her head a bit seeing it was her turn. "My name is Haru Akemi!" She gave a slightly bow and gave a big smile at everyone. "Please treat me well this year too!" This time the guys blushed at the sight of her cute side that she used.

Haru held her head high as she returned to her seat. As she passed Koji, he slip a piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes laid upon his face giving a glare and took her seat. This guy just loves to follow her where ever she went. It made her blood boil. Seriously, what was his deal? She opened the folded paper to see what was written on it.

_It seems we keep crossing paths. Yet I don't mind seeing your beautiful face. I hope we can become very good friends._

A small blush crept on her cheeks. She ripped the paper after Kakashi let them do whatever until first period started. Ino walked up to her desk. "I can't believe he is a student here. I hope Karin will keep him busy for a while." Haru tilted her head. "Who's Karin?"

Ino slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah, you've never seen her yet. I'll show you at lunch. She normally comes to bug us since Sasuke sits with us."

-Lunch time-

The gang were sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Sasuke was sitting next to Haru helping her out with organizing her classes since they were together for all of them. "So wait we need all of this stuff for just one class?!" Haru banged her head on the table sighing. "This is so stupid!" Sasuke smirked and rested his chin on his hand.

"Sasuuuuke-kuuuuun! I missed you so much!" Karin jumped on Sasuke from behind hugging him. He gave her an annoyed glance. "I didn't." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Karin showed a big victorious smile as she got off his back and sat on his lap. Her gaze went over to Haru. Her expression darked as she raised an eyebrow. "Who's the loser?"

"The name's Haru you snob. Show some respect to a newcomer ya know." Haru brought her head back up and leaned against the chair.

The two stared at each other. Electricity was being sparked between the two as it became a stare off. "Excuse me?" Karin placed her head high fixing her glasses. "I'm not showing any respect towards a newcomer like you. How can you have the courage to be near but darling Sasuke-kun?"

"Doesn't sound creepy at all. Anyways I have as much of a right to be near a bastard like him if I feel like it alright? He's helping me out with getting what I need for classes. So be a good girl for once and go stalk Koji." Haru snickered at as her toothy grin flashed.

Karin's mouth gapped opened. No girl ever had the courage to speak to her like that. She stood up and left without a care. She would get Haru back that's for sure.

Everyone stared at the scene before looking at Haru. She looked around confused with all the strange looks. "What? I'm not letting a wannabe push me around like trash."

Ino shook her head. "No, Haru you don't understand. This school kinda works differently than any other school. You just pissed off Princess of Konoha High."

"Say what?" Haru asked lost now.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto.**

"How is this school different Ino?" Haru asked as the two were at her locker. School had ended finally. Ino was going to show her around all the after school clubs.

Ino leaned against the locker beside her. "Well you see, this school has ranks and titles. Students here have to earned a certain rank or title if they want. Kinda like old medival times. I mean there is royalty here in Konoha too, anyways. The better rank, the harder that person worked for it. Well not really, it's also based on other things like families. That's another story to tell. So, Karin the girl you met at lunch, is the one of the few princesses. The other's are me, Hinata and Temari. Tenten is one rank below because of her family, a royal knight. Suits her in my opinion."

"Wait, you three are the other princesses? Then why aren't you with Karin?"

"Because she is..I don't want to start. Karin is the most hated person. She is actually supposed to be a villager. Apparently she is related to Naruto in some way since he is one of the few princes. Then there is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee and Sai are royal knights also. The rest of the school are knights or lower ranks. You are starting out as a normal villager. Though the actions today won't reflect much. Koji is the same even though he is famous. Us royal people have to do some research on him to see if he should be a prince too."

Haru closed her locker and placed her bag over her shoulder. The two started walking. "Koji, prince? I guess he would be suited for that. So why is Karin a princess?"

Ino scratched her head. "Well Naruto and Karin are cousins. Both come from the Uzumaki family. Karin is from the lower branches though. But apparently Naruto has a missing sister since birth. Ferternal twin I think? He never met her in his life. His sister had been given a different name by a stranger who had took her. That person died years after and the girl was placed under care by the leader of Konoha. Sent her to different places. Rumours came that she is here in Konoha now. Weird huh? So Karin had taken the position since most of the Uzumaki family is gone. Naruto's parents were killed when he was 8. His godfather Jiraya takes care of him now, his uncle Nagato visits from time to time. Just don't mention any of this him. Not a good subject for him to handle. Now no one knows about Sasuke's past really. He keeps to himself all the time."

She looked at the floor feeling bad for Naruto. Though Sasuke not saying anything about his past was strange. Maybe it was worse for him. Ino and Haru started looking around at the clubs. Haru signed up for volleyball, dance, photography, and even science. She was a big science nerd.

After the tour, Ino and Haru waved bye to each other and walked off in different directions. Her thoughts raced in her mind. Come to think of it, those rumours some how matched up to her situation. Turning her path, Haru headed to Naruto's home. Walking sped up before it turned into running. 10 minutes later, she arrived at Naruto's.

Haru stood on the porch catching her breath. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Moments later, Naruto appeared at the door wearing regular orange pants and a white t-shirt. He was surprised when he saw Haru.

"Haru-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you Naruto."

-2 hours later-

Haru explained her reason for coming. "I'm sorry it's out of the blue Naruto. But don't you agree this is weird?" Naruto sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He was very quiet as he looked at Haru. "We have science together. Sensei said we are starting with seeing what blood type we are right. Maybe that can gives us a head start. Teme can even join on helping. He's family has this specialty of being good in discovering things even if they are royalty."

Naruto shifted in his seat. "It would be weird if it was true."

"Alright. Well it's getting late. I guess I should get going." Haru got up and went to the door. She placed her shoes on before grabbing her bag. "See you tomorrow at school." They both waved goodbye as she headed out once again. Her house was not far from here which was good. It was only maybe a 15 minute walk.

-The next day-

Karin and her group were standing in front of Haru's locker waiting. Small snickers and giggles came from the group as they watched Karin lean on the locker door. Haru was looking over some notes for a test as she walked over to her locker. Her head lifted when she saw Karin. A not-so-happy look appeared.

"What are you doing here? This is my locker." Haru grumbled a bit showing that she wasn't in the mood.

"I just came to give you a warning Cotton head. Don't you dare embarrase me in front of the school again. Is that clear?" Karin growled under her breath. Her arms folded after pushing her glasses up.

"Well first I would have to check my schedule to see if I can fit that in. Oh wait? Like that will ever happy." Haru replied back with a smirk. "Oh by the way. You have a giant volcano growing on your chin there. Get that checked out."

Karin's hands automatically flew over her chin covering it and ran off to the girl's bathroom. Her group of wannabe's followed behind hoping their leader was fine. Haru smiled victouriously as she walked up to her locker. She did her locker combination and opened putting her things inside.

"Twice in a row? You must be going on a streak to mess with her." Koji leaned on the locker of her left side with a side smile. "You should treat royalty here better then that."

"What makes you think I would treat a drama queen like her well? She's just trying to walk over me and I won't let that happen." Haru stated when she looked up at him. She studied his expression. "Have something to say?"

He brushed his figures through his hair. "Guess who got moved from villager to prince?"

A loud thud against metal was made. Haru had shut her locker after grabbing her things. "So Ino and them search you up and all? Great..."

"Yup. Another thing is that the royal ball they have here is coming up. Just wanted to inform you on that. That's when everyone will know about their new prince."

"Whatever. I'm not going to that anyway. There's better things to do."

From that point Haru marched off to first period. Koji just followed behind since that was their only class together.

Sasuke looked up when Haru sat down in front of his desk. "So you heard?"

"Un." Haru mimicked Sasuke's short answer.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto.**

A few classes later, science class came. Two people stood close to each other with tense expressions. The female and male looked at each other reading each. Both gave a simple nod as if they read each other's thoughts. Today was the day they get to see the truth.

"You two are over killing a lab." Sasuke stated breaking the tension to make the lab seem more than what it was.

Naruto didn't look very happy. "You're such a kill joy teme. At least me and Haru enjoy making the most out of our lives."

"Yeah I agree. If only the class was even or we wouldn't have been stuck with over there." Haru pointed at Sasuke with her thumb before crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled back.

The three started the procedure by making a prick in their thumbs where a vein was at. When a big enough drop of blood came out, they smeared it on a slide. Naruto looked already sick just from the smell the started to spread in the class. Haru was the only in the group who knew how to read blood pretty well. It took a bit for her to look at Sasuke's first.

"Yeah you're AB for sure Sasuke." Haru said handing him his slide.

"Good." Sasuke replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes and handed his slide to Haru. "Check mine first before your's. You never know right?" He smiled a bit when Haru took the slide and placed it under the microscope.

She looked at it for a bit before lifting her head. "Your blood type is B Naruto. Which is weird since I am also." She took her slide after and looked at it.

Silence took over as Sasuke and Naruto watched Haru. She was switching her's and Naruto's slides back and forth. After the last switch, she stumbled back and sat on the stool. Her expression was dumbstruck. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. "Haru-chan? What is it?" Haru blinked and shook her head. "I-it's true..." That was all she said silently.

"What?" Naruto was confused at first before he got it. "WHAT!?" The whole class got quiet and looked at him.

"Naruto what is it?" Kurunai-sensei asked crossing her arms.

Naruto's cheek turned light pink for a moment. "Uh..Uh...Sensei? Is it alright if me and Haru go out for a bit...How do I put this? Family matters?"

Whispers started going around as well as gasp and surprised looks were seen. Sasuke looked at him. How was he so bold about something that was just discovered? There was needed more proof before really knowing. The idiot Naruto was. Sasuke grabbed Haru and Naruto's arm pulling them out of the room. He took them to a hallway were no one would hear them talk.

"Baka! You weren't suppose to say that." Haru said hitting Naruto's head.

"When are you birthdays?" Sasuke asked.

"October 10th." Both said in unison.

"Time?"

"9:40am." Naruto said.

"10 in the morning." Haru said.

Both looked at each other then at Sasuke. "What are you trying to prove here?"

"Hospital you were born at?"

"Konoha Hospital of course." Naruto proudly said.

Haru stood there quietly. That was one of things she didn't know. She was only lucky enough to remember her name, birthday and time she was born at. That and other things such as breathing, talking and walking.

"Haru?"

"I-I don't remember. I don't remember anything from before I was 7 years old." She confessed.

"That's the same age my sister went missing! It could mean that it's you Haru-chan." Naruto looked at her. "After school we are going to a hospital to check and see."

"Alright..."

After school that...

Haru stood at the gates waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive. She leaned against the brick pillar looking up at the sky. If only she could recall her early childhood than maybe she would be able to figure many things out in her life. No, instead a certain amount of her memories were blocked since her accident. Now that she thought about it, being hit by a car and beat up by gang members didn't seem right. Most of her life was kept quiet and boring. Always travelling to different places for her protection every so months or years.

Out of some many people in this big world, why her? Why not someone else who would prefer it more.

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei had to give me a lecture again! I didn't do anything and yet he finds a way to yell at me." Naruto was complaining as he walked with Sasuke. "Hey Haru-chan. Sorry for the wait, Kakashi-sensei kept me after class."

Haru looked up and smiled. "You must of done something in order for him to keep you after class silly. Normally you don't realize it."

"Not you too. Sasuke told me the same thing. You guys have no faith in me whatsoever." Naruto pouted a bit before turning back into his cheery mood. "Anyways let's go!"

The three walked for half an hour to Konoha Hospital. The service today wasn't as busy as usual which was good. Naruto and Haru talked with the doctor they were brought too. It took a few hours to get the analysis and results after giving some hair for DNA samples. Plus it was getting late too. They sat in the hall quietly. Haru was sleeping for a bit leaning on Naruto's shoulder. She always thought of him as an older brother. He seem to suit that kind of position.

The doctor cleared his throat waking up the three sleepy heads. He held the results in his hands. "The results came out and it is positive. You two are indeed siblings and fraternal twins. Naruto is the older one as you Haru are the younger one. Anymore questions?"

Both their faces turned paled are the news. They were twins. Not only that, the missing Uzumaki princess is found.

"No that is all. Thank you doctor." Sasuke said for them waving off the doctor.

"H-How? I-I can't believe this." Haru said looking at her hands. She found her real family. It was too real to comprend all that has happened.

Naruto automatically wrapped his arms around Haru. "I've missed you so much." Haru looked at him unsure of what to do at first. No one has given a hug that was warm and meaningful like this. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him back.

Back at Naruto's house, Haru was looking through the photo albums that had pictures of her family together. Her parents looked like great people to have. Her mother looks so beautiful and young. It was trait that everyone had on her side. She knew were she got her looks and hair from. Her dad on the other hand looked like a respected man by everyone. Naruto definatly got his looks from him.

"Our last name comes from Mom. I think it seemed right since there isn't that many Uzumakis anymore. Dad's last name was Namikaze. Right now Jiraya is taking care of us from this point on now. He's our god father. He's away on a business trip right now but when he gets back you'll get to see him. Then there's Uncle Nagato, he is also an Uzumaki and a cousin of mom. And of course Karin. Now we have you back in our family, it's seems more complete." Naruto explained as he looked back at the memories. It was great back then.

"There's so much I don't remember. I wish I could. Naruto how did I got missing?" Haru asked looking up at him.

"Let's see. This was after mom gave birth. We were only a few days old and Jiraya was watching us that day. There had been reports of this gang called the Akatsuki causing crimes and all. That night Jiraya was sleeping and someone had gotten into our house and took you out of everything. I have no idea why they would do that. That's all I know from what mom and dad said before they died." Naruto sighed.

Haru closed the album she had and placed it on the table. "Well starting from today, we have a lot of catching up to do. And I think I should move in since we are family. You have room in this house still?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah we have a spare bedroom upstairs. No one has used it so it's all your's sis."

"I think I have to get use to that now." Haru laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto.**

A few weeks have passed. The annual ball was just around the corner. In fact it was today! Everyone was buzzing about all excited. The whole school fled out when the end of the day bell rang. It was one of the most lively days in the year.

"Haru-chan! Hurry up!" Naruto said standing in the hall in front of Haru's closed door. He sighed and leand against the wall with his arms crossed. Man girls just love to take forever.

The click sound was made meaning the door was unlocked. It opened slowly to reveal an elegantly dressed Haru. She looked slightly angry at him. "Excuse me? You try straightning wavy hair!"

Naruto looked startled at first before he really looked at her. A small blush appeared from the sight of his twin sister. She looked like a super model that was ready for a photo shoot. Haru looked at him confused at first before noticing he was staring. "Oi! Stop looking it's rude to stare."

Her hair was straight now showing it's really lenght. It was close to the middle of her back. Some pieces of hair were pinned up with silver pins. She wasn't really wearing make up, only mascara and a bit of lipstick. Her nature beauty was something she liked to wear. Her dress was down to her ankles. The back was lace while the front was a bit layered with two different shades of red. There was a tie that went around her neck to act like a necklace. She wore half-inch sliver high heels.

"Oowww!" Naruto said holding his head. He was still staring after she had told him to stop.

"Idiot." Haru huffed and went downstairs.

"Did Hinata come yet?" Haru asked after Naruto came downstairs changed in his tux.

"She'll be here in 5 minutes maybe."

The doorbell rang after that. It couldn't be Hinata since she was suppose be a bit longer from what Naruto said. Haru went to the door and opened it to find a certain raven haired boy standing there. Her smug look said everything to him.

"What? Didn't Naruto tell you?" Sasuke asked with a questioning look towards Naruto.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Idiot." Haru and Sasuke said in unision.

"Hey!"

After a moment of silence, Haru looked at Sasuke. "So since when did you have to take me?"

"It's a thing apparently. The Uchiha go with Uzumaki, the youngest ones. Something our moms made up for some reason."

"Oh okay then." Haru said before her hand was taken by Sasuke. "We'll be leaving."

Haru of course wanted to object, but seeing the pleading look Naruto gave she gave in. She had a feeling he wanted some time alone with Hinata which made her smile. And many evil thoughts as towards teasing him. Oh how she loved her devious side.

The school auditorium was changed into a ball room. It was amazing how the staff and students worked hard to do this. Everything looked so fancy and priceless. A scene that was hard for Haru to get used to. Most of her life was spent in an average way.

Sasuke brought her over to the others were laughing at some small jokes. Ino looked up at the two with a smile. "OMG! You two look so cute together. I was right to set you guys up." She said with a small laugh.

"So you set this up?" Haru's eye twitched a bit.

Ino looked a bit nervous. "Well a new princess came just come without a date. Plus we wouldn't want Karin around. She has been offically kicked off."

"But she's here I bet. I have a feeling she will cause trouble." Haru said sighing. "Has Naruto and Hinata arrived yet?"

"I think I just saw them get here." Sai noted and looked around spotting the said two near the punch bowl. "Yeah their here."

Haru smiled and looked at the two. They looked good together. Naruto was finally able to gather up the courage to ask Hinata out last week. It was funny to watch. She looked at the time.

"So when are we doing the annoucement?"

"Now. We were just waiting for you guys to show up." Ino waved motioning them to follow.

Sasuke grabbed onto Haru's arm holding it lightly keeping her close. She noticed this and wondered what was up with him. They all walked onto the stage that was also decorated. Each spot was label with their names in pairs. So Ino did set her and Sasuke up. She saw their names next to each other. Good thing Naruto was on her other side.

Shikamaru rubbed his head before clearing his voice. "Alright let's not make this too troublesome." The whole room quiet down and faced the princes and princesses of the school. "Thank you."

"Welcome everyone to our annual school ball." Ino proclaimed as she stood out with a smile.

"W-We a-are glad y-you all c-could come." Hinata shyly said as she blushed embarrassed now.

"As you all heard from the rumours that have spread throughout the school." Sasuke said next.

Naruto stood forward next to him. "They are true. Today standing before you are two new additions. My sister Haru Uzumaki, who just weeks ago we discovered was my lost twin sister. She is our new princess."

Haru took a deep breath and stood forward between Sasuke and Naruto. She did a small curtsy and smiled. "Please to meet you all."

"And Koji Ryota who is our new prince."

Koji walked forward and bow. He flashed a charming smile towards all the ladies in the room and winked. So many girls either cheered, sighed dreamily or was just placed mesmorized. "Charmed to be your prince."

The others rolled their eyes at the reactions. "We hope you have a wonderful night and enjoy your time." They all said together.

Most of the night went by pretty fast. Haru tried not to hurt Sasuke so bad during the slow dances since it wasn't something she was good at. Naruto and Hinata were having the time of their lives as well as the others.

Outside, dark figures hurried on the roof. A couple of other ones had slipped into the room and dropped something in the punch and food. When that job was done, they left and signal to the ones on the roof their job was done. One dark mysterious male nodded. Waiting until everyone got some more food and punch, the lights went out.

No one could see their surroundings. Soon a queasy feeling followed and everyone started fainting. Haru tried to fight the feeling long enough to find her way to the door and hurried out. Black spots filled her vision. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor blacking out.

The figures walked into the room and removed their hoods. It was the Akatsuki gang. A few small evil laughs rang through out the room. Itachi, Tobi and Pain stood out of the group and went to search the place to make sure everyone was out. Then they all started chanting in Latin a cast that will be placed on them.

What no one knew about them was that they were spell casters. This was the perfect time to start their plan. The surroundings started to changed from the room to out in Konoha. Soon enough the spell was cast over the whole world. Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Konoha, Ame, Kumo and everywhere else have been effected.

Soon when the spell was fully set, the Akatsuki disappeared into an unknown place.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto.**

Darkness slowly started to faded out in Haru's mind. A low groan of pain was made once feeling her aching sore back. Though beneath her felt different. The texture wasn't smooth anymore. Instead, it felt more bumpy and hard. It felt soft at the same time. Weird. Could she not be on the hallway floor anymore?

Slowly cracking open her eyelids, the evening sunshined over the trees that surrounded the area. Wait trees? Rubbing her eyes, Haru sat up carefully this time more alert. What she was seeing were indeed trees, bushes, dirt, and many other plants. This wasn't the school hallways anymore, this was a forest.

Haru placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. Nope, she was normal temperature. How was this possible? She got up to her feet and stretched her body to work out all the kinks. While she stretched, she noticed her clothing has changed.

"What the heck?" Haru stared at the tattered clothing. Only villagers and peasants wore something like this in the middle ages. "Huh? This can't be..." She looked around once more. "EHHHHHHH?! How did I get here?" Crows sqwaked and flew from the trees into a diffrent directions from her loud voice.

The last thing she remember was drinking some punch then felt sick and fainted. The only explanation would be that this is a dream. A freakishly real feeling dream.

She started heading off into the woods hoping to come across people. Or at least a nearby village. Yet her sense of direction wasn't that great. Haru sighed before hearing the sound of rushing water. It was coming from the left side. Sprinting into a run, she continued to follow the sound into coming upon a large water fall.

Freezing in the bushes, there stood two males, backs facing her, having a deep conversation about a subject that didn't grab her attention. Quietly she hid within the leaves of the plants, she watched the two converse some more before going to sit by the pool of water. It looks so pure and clean. Hopely it was good enough to drink cause man she was thirsty.

The taller looking man seemed to have stopped. You could tell his was alert now. His muscles tensed and from what she could see, his jaw tightened. Her presence must of finally been noticed. She bite her lower lip nervously wondering what was going to happen. Taking once last breath, two muscular arms wrapped around her body trapping her.

"Hey I got us a pretty lady here Senjiru!" A cocky sounding man yelled over to the other two. "Quite a beauty I must say. Not many ladies dare to venture off on their own here in the forest." He whispered in her ear. It sent the chills down her spine creeped out by him.

"Bring her here Goyu," replied the man Haru observed earlier. So he must of been Senjiru and her capturer was Goyu. That only left the unnamed man with Senjiru.

"Well you have to admit, you are quite a beauty which id rare to find in these lands," Senjiru smirked as he lifted her chin.

Haru jerked her head away from his touch. The look he had was not a good sign. He had something planned, she could feel it wouldn't be good. Maybe if she thought of a way to run or sabotage them, she could escape. For now she went along with what was going on.

"What? Nothing to say? Fair enough makes things much easier." He smiled and took her from Goyu.

Some bushes rustled loudly. A figure dashed from behind attacking the three males. When Haru was released, she hurried to get as much distance away from them as possible. Ten minutes later of running, Haru stopped to catch her breath. Who knows how far she got, but it seemed right to stop now. Her body felt numb and ached terribly. Haru leaned against the tree taking deep breaths.

"Man you run fast for a girl." Another voice said from behind. Haru turned around to find Koji standing there with one hand on his hip.

"Koji?" Before she knew it, she blacked out again.

It was morning the next time Haru woke up. Another pounding headache came. Was she just dreaming? Looking around after she opened her eyes, everything was still the same. Nope this was reality.

"Morning princess. Have a good nights rest like you should?" Koji asked as he was working on a fire which had some fish on sticks near by cooking. The smell of the smoke from the fire and fish cooking made her stomach grumble. SHe hadn't eaten in a long while. Slowly Haru got up and rubbed her head.

"Where are we?" Haru asked barely able to talk loud enough yet.

"From what I've seen so far, we could be stuck in a land full of fairy tales." He replied and finally turned to face her. "Everyone else I've seen aren't like themselves in our world. It's weird how we all just ended up here."

"All?"

"Yeah everyone around the world. I think breakfast is about ready."

Haru got up and walked over to the fire and sat on the other side of Koji. She picked up a cooked fish and started eating. Koji watched her with a smirk.

"Did you ever figure out how I know you?" Koji asked as he picked up the other fish and took a bite from the middle of it.

"No." Haru said between bites.

"Well I guess it's time to tell you." He sighed a bit as he brushed his figures through his hair. "How do I put this? I'm your guardian angel. I've been assigned to watch over you by your parents request since you've been kidnapped."

"My parents? You met them?" Haru's eyes widen at the thought.

"Yes after they died, they met me in Heaven and asked to make sure nothing bad happens. I've been watching over you since then. That's why I know you."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Her parents really wanted to make sure their daughter was safe even if they weren't there physically. Spiritually they were watching over her from above. Haru was lost at words and couldn't think of saying anything else except thank him.

"Thank you Koji. For the whole time you watched over me to make sure I was safe."


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Are you sure you didn't just steal this from people?" Haru asked coming out of the bushes in different clothes. Thanks to Koji, who mysteriously got them, she was able to look more suiting in this age with better lookin and taken care of clothes.

"I'm pretty sure of it Haru. If you don't believe then that's your problem." Koji waved off the subject and examined her outfit now. The light brown long pants with a dark crimson blouse hugged her body leaving just enough room for movement. She wore black short boots and to top it off, her hair was up in a ponytail to make her seem more like a villager. Though who knows what role she plays in this world. Koji must be a regular person here from the looks of it.

Haru rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "So what are we going to do?"

"I need to show you around. There was a map that I found with everything on it that we need." Koji explained then grabbed his duffle bag reaching inside to grab the map. He took out the old looking map and sat down on the ground. Haru walked over and sat down on the other side of the now unrolled map.

She looked over it to see how everything was. Still looked like how everything is in their time. "What's the difference?"

"All the noble like or royalty worthy clans, which they call here, have their own small villages scattered in the countries. See here, Konoha is the capital of the ruling king and queen of the country. Then there is this village, Uchiha, then Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and many more are scattered around Konoha. Same thing in the other countries." Koji explained and looked more closely. "I gathered information that in different villages everyone is playing some sort of part. You're friends are playing some of the most famous fairy tales."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean like Snow White? Cinderella? Even Repunzehel? It's like they were all mashed up into one new story don't you think so?" Haru asked confused now. "And who is currently ruling Konoha and the rest of the country?"

"You will see in time. Right now, it was your parents or should I say is. They are alive here but now in our world. Naruto is the prince, which would make you the princess." Koji responded.

"What?! But then I should be at the castle if I'm the princess. And that can't be! Someone must of brought them back from the dead!" Haru grunted and fell back with her hands over her eyes. "WHY! WHY! WHY! Why is this happening?"

Koji sighed and rolled the map back up before slidding it into his bag once again. He stood and stretched. "We have to find out ourselves. Might as well start heading to Konoha while its daylight. It shouldn't be that far from where we are if I looked at the map correctly."

Haru sat up and glared at him. "You should of said so in the first place we were heading there."

"Nah that would spoil the fun of watching you be frustrated and confused. Kinda suits you." Koji teased and gave a slightly teasing smile.

"I hate you so much right now." Haru grumbled and got up. "Lead the way oh annoying one."

Hours later, Haru was far ahead pissed off. You could practically see dark aura surround her and fumes coming out from her ears. "Stupid druken pervert!" Is all she mumbled over and over.

Earlier a drunk old man had crossed Haru. Koji had gone to check something out at the time and said he'd catch up later. So the man had enough courage to try and harass Haru. The results...Not pretty. Haru beated up the poor guy and sent him flying to another country possibly. Koji witnessed the moment later on when he caught up. He stayed quiet the whole after seeing her scary looking face.

Koji had his hands craddling the back of his head as he walked. He kept a look out of any signs for a village. In the distance, there was an entrace gate with guards. A sign was up saying 'Konoha Entrance'.

"Oi! Looks like we found Konoha." He called out to Haru who suddenly calm down and looked full of energy. How was she able to switch so easily? She was so much like her mother Kushina when it came to being hot tempered. His first meeting with them, scary. He was late and Kushina was really angry before he agreed to watch over Haru which had her switch to her good side. Women. As Shikamaru would put it, troublesome. Very troublesome.

The two noticed that there weren't any guards standing watch. Must be switching shifts with another set of guards. Well that made things much easier. Hopefully that is. Everything did change for sure to fit the time period. All the shops were either stands or small wooden built stores. People were dressed to fit the appropriate class they were in.

"This is so unreal. I wonder where Naruto and the others are at." Haru said looking around. Koji just shrugged unknowingly.

Close by, there was a group of girls huddling around a person, from what it looked flirting. Haru tried listening in to see what was going on.

"Oh Sasuke-sama your so handsome and muscular."

"Sasuke marry me!"

"No marry me! I saw him first Tsuna."

Sasuke came into view trying to calm the ladies down. Still acting the same as always. Unimpressed by all the attention he was getting from the girls. Koji laughed at the sight. "Well this is just plain entertaining."

"Sasuke!" Another male voice rang all high pitched. A hint of anger could be heard from this tone. Naruto jumped all of a sudden punching Sasuke in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know I got lost in the village because of you!"

Sasuke fell to the ground not expecting him at all. He sat up at first before standing back up and punched Naruto back. Haru looked wide eyed at this situation and did a facepalm. Two big idiots is what they are for sure.

"I thought I saw you sister in that direction. I was here the whole time. Didn't thing you would follow some girl." Sasuke replied calmly like nothing happened. The crowd of girls disappeared after.

Naruto rubbed his cheek before crossing his arms over his shoulders. The two started glaring at each other for quite some time before they finally noticed Haru standing there watching them probably still thinking they were idiots. Naruto ran up to Haru and gave her a big hug.

"There you are Haru-chan! Where were you this whole time? This is like the fourth time you left the castle unexpectedly." Naruto said. "Teme here had to come with me to help. I still can't believe you're marrying him."

Haru hit Naruto hard on the head making him fall to the ground. "You were hugging too tight baka! And well I was in the village the whole time. Plus remember it is an arranged marrage." She just went with what Koji whispered in her ear before he disappeared just moments before the boys looked in her direction. "As if I like him anyway."

Sasuke smirked as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand bowing slightly and kissed her fingers. "Still stubborn as always Princess." Haru pulled her hand away from him. "Your still going to have to accept the fact that we are engaged."

She completely forgot the fact that royalty had arranged marrages. The part where her parents chose Sasuke was dreadful to hear. Haru turned her back to him and started walking off.

"Haru!"

She stopped and turned to find a very angry lady coming her way. Of course not knowing it was her mother at first.

"You have some guts to leave the castle again young lady! You come here this instint!" Kushina yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Haru was scared at the first sight of her mother, who is alive here and looking very scary. She looked like a devil who was ready to bring her to Hell.


End file.
